vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Finn and Sage
The relationship between the Original Finn Mikaelson and vampire Sage. They are referred as "Fage" or "Sinn" by fans. History Finn and Sage were lovers 900 years ago. Sage was turned by Finn so they could be together forever, as stated by Sage in Break On Through. But, not long after Sage was turned, Finn was neutralized by Klaus. Sage had been searching for Finn for 900 years. Sage's poor relations with Finn's siblings (especially Klaus and Rebekah) and the fact Finn sneaked out at night to see her, seemed to indicate that their love relationship was not accepted by Finn's family. Season 3 In Break On Through, Sage returns to Mystic Falls when she hears Finn has returned, but Rebekah tells Sage that Finn has left without telling a soul where he went. Sage replies that he probably went looking for her, but Rebekah states that Finn forgot all about her. Later, Sage makes a deal with Damon to spare Finn's life, but when she senses his deception, warns Rebekah. Damon later tells Sage that Finn wanted to die and didn't care about Sage. She refuses to believe that Finn would sacrifice himself. In The Murder Of One, Klaus and Rebekah use Sage to first find and then convince Finn not to kill himself. Soon after being reunited with him, Sage drags Finn to Mystic Falls' town square to reminisce about their past together. Indeed, the statue was built where they used to meet. They are later seen back in Mystic Falls on a date catching up with each other when Stefan spikes their drinks with vervain. They later follow him out where Finn is staked and killed, with a heartbroken Sage sobbing. Sage dies soon after within an hour of Finn's death. Quotes : Sage: "He's my one true love. He turned so that we could be together forever. Then Klaus daggered him and locked him away, and I've been waiting ever since". : -- Break On Through ---- : Sage: "This statue was built where we used to rendezvous. Back when you used to have to sneak away from your siblings to see your tawdry lady friend. : Finn: "I assumed after 900 years you'd moved on..." : Sage: I took care of myself. But I never stopped loving you, Finn... I don't want you to die." : Finn: "How many people have you turned? : Sage: I don’t know. A lot. Don’t judge me, Finn, you turned me. : Finn: Exactly Sage, I turned you. My passion overtook my morals. : Sage: My passions overtake my morals on a daily basis. It’s called living life to the fullest." : Sage: "To living life to the fullest? : Finn: To living life!" : -- The Murder of One Trivia *Possibly, Sage is one of the first humans turned into vampires in history. *Finn's personality makes it likely that Sage was the only person he turned into a vampire. *Finn had been daggered and locked in a coffin for 900 years and unlike Elijah, who believed that Klaus dropped Finn's body in the ocean, Sage knew that Klaus had been carting around Finn's neutralized body. *In the books, not set as Sage was converted into a vampire, or as he arrived in the dark dimension. *In The Murder of One ''Sage dies one hour after Finn is killed by Matt. Caroline attributed this to a broken heart. *Finn and Sage's death (as well as Troy's) showed that if an Original Vampire dies, all vampires from his/her bloodline die along with him/her. *Sage and Finn's love story is the accurate definition of true love. *Juding by Rebekah's behavior toward her and Sage's own accounts of the past, Sage was not well-liked by the other Originals, despite being their brother's love. *Though Sage did have sexual escapades with others such as Damon Salvatore in her 900 years without Finn, she never stopped loving him. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right Gallery Finn_12384.jpg Sagiboo.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h56m59s120.png SageVD.jpg Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.23.41.png Sagefinn.png Finnysage.png Finnsage.png sageand finn.png Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.18.13.png|Sage: ''"I never stopped loving you, Finn." Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.18.18.png|Sage: "I don't want you to die" Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.43.02.png Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.43.01.png Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.41.34.png Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.42.58.png Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.41.13.png Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.43.50.png|Finn gets staked by Matt Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.44.03.png Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.44.09.png|Finn dies Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.44.15.png VD3X18TMOO1-Sage.jpg|The Murder of One See also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship